Staying
by Dancing a Black Waltz
Summary: One of Peter and Neal's numerous mortgage fraud cases takes a turn for the worst. Set during season 3. No slash! (One-shot)


_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own White Collar._

* * *

Peter had been ignoring him all day, and for that matter, all week. And Neal knew that it was all his fault. He hadn't meant for El to get kidnapped but he and Mozzie _had_ rescued her. However Peter wasn't talking to him and likely wouldn't be for a while. Even Diana and Jones had been particularly frosty as of late. Now Neal was sitting in Peter's car, trying to stay as far away from the sullen agent as possible. They were going to question a suspect in one of their never-ending mortgage fraud cases.

"Peter, I-"

"I'm not in the mood, Neal." Peter all but growled.

Neal had tried turning on the radio, anything to get rid of the painful silence, but Peter had angrily jabbed the "off" button. They pulled in, Peter still not talking and Neal feeling even worse.

"Alright, I've got a vest. Our suspect owns a gun and from what Diana told me, knows full well how to use it. You should be fine without a vest, you won't be involved if there is any shooting." Peter turned away from Neal. The two got out of the car and walked up the front path. It was obvious their suspect had made an incredibly large amount of money in a short time.

"Good morning Ms. Wayland. Thanks for meeting with us" Peter gave her a friendly smile. Neal said nothing and only noticed the expensive, tailored suit and the cruel, sly look in her eyes as she shut the door behind them.

"We're here about-" Peter was interrupted by a well dressed man coming in. The man whispered something in their suspect's ear.

"Excuse me, gentleman" Ms. Wayland smiled politely.

"I don't like her" Neal stage-whispered to Peter.

"Really? I thought you were about to propose" Peter's tone was coldly sarcastic.

Neal shrugged noncommittally. He could see it was no use trying to talk to the agent and just settled back against the couch.

Peter shifted, glancing at his watch. Ms. Wayland had been gone for more than ten minutes and the agent was starting to get a bad feeling. He wondered what that man had told her.

"Neal, stay here. I'm going to find out where Ms. Wayland is."

"Peter, let me come. I can-"

"No. Stay here." Peter headed off in the same direction as Ms. Wayland.

Neal sighed and crossed his legs. As long as Peter wasn't going to let him come with him, Neal would just make himself comfortable.

"I wouldn't make yourself too comfortable."

Neal froze as he recognized the voice.

"Ms. Wayland. My friend just went to look for you."

"I know." Neal felt the cold muzzle of a gun pressed against the side of his head.

"Neal, I can't-" Peter came back.

He saw Neal and immediately drew his gun.

"I wouldn't do that. If you pull that trigger, then your friend here dies."

Neal tried to shake his head at Peter, but the gun was just pressed even harder against his head.

"Let him go." Peter stared at Neal, willing to understand what he wanted. There was a flash of understanding in Neal's blue eyes as he twisted away. Two shots rang out at almost identical times.

"Neal!" Peter ran to Neal, who was crumpled on the floor. He kicked the gun away from Ms. Wayland, satisfied to see that his bullet had hit its target and that Ms. Wayland was dead. Then he realized that Ms. Wayland's bullet had also hit its target.

However, his face paled as he saw the blood on Neal's side. He knelt down; the horror slowly seeping in as he realized Neal was not wearing a bulletproof vest.

"Neal, buddy, open your eyes" Peter gently tapped the side of Neal's face until two blue eyes finally cracked open. The ex-conman whimpered as Peter started to put pressure on the bullet wound.

"P't'r" Neal's voice was slurred, "hel' me…"

"Neal, it's going to be okay." Peter pulled out his phone with one hand, hitting the speed dial for Diana.

"What is it, boss?"

"I need an ambulance! Caffrey's been shot." He heard Diana's horrified gasp and then a click as she hung up. Peter almost cracked a smile; he knew Diana was one of his best agents.

"P't'r…" Neal's fingers were curled around Peter's wrist.

"Neal, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay." Neal shifted, and Peter could see that he was doing his best to fight against the pain.

"Don' go…please…" Neal closed his eyes and Peter winced at the vulnerability he saw.

He ran a gentle hand over Neal's tousled brown hair.

"I'm not going anywhere, kid."

"Promise?" Neal paused to swallow painfully, "everyone, Kate, Mozzie, you…says they won' go…but they do."

Peter felt a painful lump in his throat and swallowed hard. He realized how much of a jerk he had been the past week. Neal had tried so hard to be good and Peter hadn't appreciated it. He had simply ignored Neal. When Peter spoke again, his voice was firm.

"I promise I'm staying right here. With you."

* * *

_Note: Sixteen Going on Seventeen will be updated by next week. Hope you enjoyed the oneshot, please feel free to leave a comment!_


End file.
